Gran Protectorate
Once a proud and influential member of the Galactic Senate, the Gran Protectorate continues to exist as a racial society which has banded together for fellowship, heritage studies, commerce and mutual assistance. Origins The Gran Protectorate was originally established at the time of the Dug Wars on Malastare as an irregular force of colonial militia. Charged with the defense of the customarily peaceful Gran settlers, the members of the militia were all volunteers who came from families associated with the security trades. The Gran Protectorate grew as an organization as the conflict intensified, and was fielding regular forces by the time the Galactic Republic intervened in 1000 BCGT. After the long and bloody conflict, the Republic ruled in favor of the colonists. Since the Gran Protectorate was the only centralized colonial authority which the Republic could recognize, it was elevated to government status and became the voice of the Gran species in the Galactic Senate. Dark Period The aggression and brutality of the Dugs had left the Gran colonists deeply shocked. What followed was an unfortunate era of cruelty towards the Dugs, who were relocated by decree to the western continent of their own planet. Those who remained to interact with Gran society did so in mock profit-sharing arrangements which left the laborer owing more than his wages each month. The treatment of the native Dugs became so infamous that the Gran Protectorate soon gained a reputation as slavers. The Gran on Kinyen were alarmed by news of events from the colony and reacted with isolationism, prohibiting offworlders from their population centers. The common belief at the time was that colonial Gran were no longer "real" Gran. Galactic Senate Although corruption and graft continued in the upper echelons of Gran society, the Jedi Order had begun to recognize rare Force Sensitives among the Gran and were able to pressure the Protectorate senators for reform. Eventually the Gran Protectorate ceded self-rule to the Dug Council in 100 BCGT, a move which ultimately improved their influence in the Senate Chamber, just as the Jedi had predicted. As the Separatist crisis mounted, the Gran Protectorate became a proud and outspoken member of the Loyalist Committee and supporter of the Military Creation Act. Holocaust As the Sith reign of terror descended upon the galaxy, the Gran Protectorate was stripped of political power and disenfranchised. Imperial forces seized control of both Kinyen and Malastare. When some Gran on Kinyen protested, the Empire responded with an orbital bombardment which utterly destroyed the rallying community. Stunned by tragedy in the same way the early Malastare colonists had been, many Kinyen Gran fled offworld and joined other small groups of Malastare refugees, including one Jedi who had survived Order 66, who began to gather on the remote mining colony of Hok. Present At the onset of the Galactic Civil War, Imperial forces shifted away from the Gran homeworlds and the void left by the Imperial withdrawal was quickly filled by the Trade Federation, long a central member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars, now in close alliance with the Empire. The Gran Protectorate exists as a culture scattered among the stars. Resistance Forces members are disinherited Gran nationalists, many the descendants of those who fought in the Dug Wars, who struggle for homeworld independence. IRC: #Gran-Protectorate Category:Non Faction Group